


Fire Lady Katara

by AriDesert



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I got inspired, Katara is a badass and nothing will convice me otherwise, snobbish nobles are against Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Katara and Zuko are planning to get married, but Zuko council members are against Katara.





	Fire Lady Katara

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kiranagi and I suddenly got reminded of our love for atla and we started screaming at each other about how badass Katara is and how she could really whoop some serious ass when she got angry and then _this thing_ came into being.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it :)

“But Fire Lord Zuko, respected as she may be, Katara is from the  _ Water Tribe _ . She is a Water Bender, and furthermore, she isn’t even a noble.”

Zuko gazed out over his council from his seat at the head of the room, forcibly reminding himself not to burn anything he touches. 

“ _ Lady _ Katara is the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, she is just as much royalty as I am. As for her Waterbending, there are no rules or restrictions that dictate which element the Fire Lady must have control over.”   
  


Katara had been standing in front of the council room for several minutes, listening to the nobles dither and bluster. While it warmed her heart to hear her Zuko defend her, the only thing she wanted to do was march into the room with her head held high and show them all what she could do with her Bending.   
  


“With all due respect Fire Lord, there is another reason we are against Lady Katara becoming the Fire Lady.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow, “Do enlighten me, lord Graun. We have already established that Lady Katara is of high enough status to appease your worries in that regard, it is a well known fact that she is a skilled and powerful Bender in her own right, she is friend and confidant of the Avatar, what more could you possibly want from her?”

Several of the lords around the room flinched at the mention of Katara’s friendship with Aang, sending a spark of triumph through Zuko.

Lord Graun however, held his ground and met the Fire Lord’s eyes.  “Certainly she is a most accomplished young lady,” he inspected his sleeves before clasping his hands behind his back and plowing on, “but we must also remember all the actions she took  _ against _ the Fire Nation. For all we can tell, this is simply a way for her to worm her way into our Nation only to topple it from the inside.”

Zuko and Katara were stunned into silence. Shocked into anger when Zuko saw and Katara heard the murmurs of agreement sweep through the room.

“And, allow me to speak bluntly my Lord,” Zuko stiffly nodded his head, knowing whatever was coming would either send him into a roaring rage, or it would reach Katara’s ears and everyone would be drowned in waves of pure  _ fury.  _ “I, among others, worry that perhaps Lady Katara is not so innocent. That she wormed her way into the Avatar’s good graces through special.... favors.”

Zuko leapt to his feet, flames licking the sleeves of his robe, ready to challenge lord Graun and send him away in shame for daring to spread such slander about his Katara. But before he could do more than step of his dais, the room chilled rapidly and the curtain at the entrance snapped open, revealing Katara. Her eyes snapped with barely contained fury and she radiated dangerous power as she stalked her way to Zuko’s side. 

Every lord in the room paled and tried to quietly leave the room, only for Zuko to block the exit with a wall of fire.

“Would you care to repeat what you just said?” 

Katara’s voice was hard and cold, lord Graun swallowed nervously but stood his ground.  _ foolish bastard, _ Zuko thought,  _ it’s plain what she heard and how furious she is, the smartest course of action would be to retreat. _

“I said, myself and others worry that you found the good grace of the Avatar by-“  Suddenly water was being pulled out of the air and with the exception of Katara and Zuko, everyone in the room was frozen to the ground. 

“The only  _ favors  _ I granted to Aang was a place to recover from the iceberg and helping him master Waterbending.”  Graun was visibly shaking now, along with the other lords frozen in place. Zuko sighed and put a hand on Katara’s arm. “Let them go, Katara.”

Katara whirled to face Zuko, disbelief plain on her face. When she opened her mouth to argue, Zuko held a hand up.

“There is a better way to teach him a lesson. One that everyone will have to acknowledge.” 

Knowing what Zuko was talking about, lord Graun started violently shaking his head. He knew that if Lady Katara could do something of this scale out of battle, then she could most definitely use much more power in a fight.

Catching on to what Zuko meant, Katara grinned and released the ice on everyone. 

“I’ll see you in the ring,  _ lord  _ Graun.”


End file.
